Advancements in computer and networking technologies have enabled persons to conduct commercial and financial transactions “on-line” via computer-based applications. This has given rise to a new era of electronic commerce (often referred to as e-commerce.) A number of well-known retailers have expanded their presence and reach by operating websites that facilitate e-commerce. In addition, many new retailers, which operate exclusively online, have come into existence. The business models utilized by enterprises operating online are almost as varied as the products and services offered. For instance, some products and services are offered at fixed prices, while others are offered via various auction methods, and still others are offered via a system of classified ad listings. Some enterprises specialize in the selling of a specific type of product (e.g., books) or a specific service (e.g., tax preparation), while others provide a myriad of categories of items and services from which to choose. Some enterprises serve only as an intermediary, connecting sellers and buyers, while others sell directly to consumers.
Despite the many technical advances that have improved the state of e-commerce, a great number of technical challenges and problems remain. One such problem involves determining how to best present products and services (e.g., items) that are being offered for sale, so as to maximize the likelihood that a transaction (e.g., the sale of a product or service) will occur. For instance, when a potential buyer performs a search for a product or service, it may often be the case that the number of items that satisfy the potential buyer's query far exceeds the number of items that can practically be presented on a search results page. Furthermore, it is well established that the presentation of an item in a search results page—for example, the order or placement of the item in a list of listings, the font, font size, or color of the listing, and so on—can affect whether potential buyers select the listing, and ultimately purchase the listed product or service.
There may be many competing interests in determining how to best present items to a customer. For enterprises that serve as an intermediary—for example, by connecting buyers with sellers—it is generally desirable that the presentation of items occur in a manner that strikes a balance between the needs and desires of the various sellers, the buyers or potential buyers, and the enterprise itself. If the interests of sellers and buyers are not adequately satisfied, they may not use the enterprise, which will ultimately negatively affect the e-commerce enterprise. Similarly, the enterprise will be negatively affected if the enterprise's interests are not adequately satisfied.